XY045: The Clumsy Crier Quiets the Chaos!
is the 45th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Synopsis Along the way to the next town, the group goes to a Pokémon Center where Joy is assisted by a Wigglytuff with bad luck. However, they all soon find themselves having to deal with a Salamence that has gone out of control, and Wigglytuff is the only one who can save Joy. Episode Plot Jessie and Pumpkaboo walk into a cave, as Team Rocket planned to capture a Salamence to use it against the twerps and take their Pikachu. She accidentally kicks a rock, causing Salamence to wake up. James and Meowth advise her to play dead, so she and Pumpkaboo fall down, while Salamence sniffs them. She whispers to James and Meowth to do something, though they order her to put the device. She does so, keeping Salamence calm. However, it bashes onto the wall, becoming angry. Jessie and Pumpkaboo run out, while James and Meowth wonder if the hypnosis device is broken. The Salamence attacks, blasting Meowth and Pumpkaboo off, while it flies off. The heroes enter a Pokémon Center. Wigglytuff comes, but trips over and scatters the Poké Balls. The heroes help it collect the Balls back, though Wigglytuff falls down once more. Nurse Joy comes and helps Wigglytuff, telling the heroes it is new to the Center. A van comes, so the heroes and Nurse Joy see a Linoone and a Bidoof got wounded. Wigglytuff goes to help, but falls down. Serena and Bonnie get Linoone into the Center, while Clemont goes to use the Aipom arm, though Ash carries Bidoof. However, a new van appears, so Joy and Clemont go to help more Pokémon. They bring in a Meowth and Pumpkaboo, while Jessie and James, dressed as paramedics, see the twerps are here as well. Clemont goes inside, though Wigglytuff bumps into him. Meowth flies in air, so Wigglytuff goes to help him. Instead, Meowth is knocked onto the wall, displeasing Jessie and James. Joy apologizes, though hears another van and brings a Teddiursa inside as well. Moments later, Joy healed the Pokémon. Wigglytuff carries Teddiursa, but trips over, causing Teddiursa to be blown away. Its trainer catches it, making Teddiursa happy, though Wigglytuff is sad. They ask the trainer, the breeder, about what happened. The breeder reports a Salamence came and began attacking everyone. She noticed it seemed in pain, so Joy promises to heal Salamence's injury. At night, Pikachu visits Wigglytuff, trying to cheer it up, but Wigglytuff remains sad. Team Rocket observes and plan on catching both Pokémon. However, Ash appears, advising Wigglytuff to visit Nurse Joy, who is worried, lifting its spirits. Later, the heroes are worried about Wiggytuff, as it is convinced it is a failure. Nurse Joy comes and assures them they shouldn't be worried about that. Bonnie takes a book about Wigglytuff and reads it. Nurse Joy recites there were Flygon that caused rampage in the area. A Wigglytuff appeared and calmed them down alone, then healed the injured Pokémon, restoring peace in the area. Since then, Kalos' Pokémon Centers have a Wigglytuff as their assistant. Joy and the heroes believe Wigglytuff will grow as a helpful assistant, ready to heal anyone. Wigglytuff cries, hearing these compliments, then rushes to Nurse Joy, but falls down. Next day, Clemont presents the Motivation Machine. He places it on Bonnie's head and the machine tries to motivate her. Bonnie is not impressed, though Clemont places it on Wigglytuff's head. The machine overloads, so Pikachu stops the machine, though it explodes, displeasing Clemont at this failure. Jessie and James come, dressed as paramedics, take Pikachu and Wigglytuff, as they claim they are injured by the explosion. They take them into the van and undisguise themselves. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but fails, as the van is electric-proof. Team Rocket drives off, while Joy tells they have an ambulance van they can use. As Team Rocket is happy to have captured Pikachu and Wigglytuff, Meowth stops as an object is on the road. They tell it to move, but the object is Salamence, the very same they tried to control. Meowth drives backwards, as the Salamence attacks. The van is blown in the air, though Pikachu and Wigglytuff come out, joining the heroes and Nurse Joy. Team Rocket ask the twerps to help them, as the Salamence they tried to capture is now berserk. The heroes are displeased by that method. Salamence attacks, but misses. Joy tells Salamence she can heal the pain, but Salamence uses Flamethrower. Wigglytuff uses Protect, defending Joy and itself. Ash drags Joy, as Salamence attacks Wigglytuff. However, Wigglytuff walks to it, unharmed, as Clemont sees it is a Fairy-type Pokémon, as Dragon attacks have no effect on it. Wigglytuff uses Heal Pulse, healing and calming Salamence down. Ash comes and takes the device from Salamence's head. The heroes and Joy are pleased Wigglytuff was successful. Team Rocket is relieved, but gets blasted off by Salamence. Later, Joy thanks the heroes, though Ash points out Wigglytuff should be given the credit, instead. Joy asks Wigglytuff to be her assistant, touching Wigglytuff. Pikachu comes to Wigglytuff, comforing it. The heroes bid farewell to Joy and Wigglytuff, who decides to become Joy's assistant. Debuts Character Pokémon Breeder Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Wigglytuff (JP) *"Who's that Pokémon?": Salamence (US) Gallery Jessie and Pumpkaboo face Salamence XY045 2.jpg Ash helps Wigglytuff to stand up XY045 3.jpg A Teddiursa got attacked XY045 4.jpg The angry Salamence attacked without any reason XY045 5.jpg Pikachu gives advice to Wigglytuff XY045 6.jpg Clemont presents a device to inspire enthusiasm XY045 7.jpg Wigglytuff and Pikachu got captured XY045 8.jpg Salamence stands in front of Team Rocket XY045 9.jpg Wigglytuff protects Nurse Joy XY045 10.jpg Wigglytuff healed and calmed down Salamence }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Nurse Joy Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Fumio Maezono Category:Episodes animated by Atsushi Ogata